Rubber is typically reinforced with various embodiments of textile, glass or steel fibers to provide basic strength, shape, stability, and resistance to bruises, fatigue, and heat. These fibers may be twisted into plies and cabled into cords. Rubber tires of various construction as well as various industrial products such as belts, hoses, seals, bumpers, mountings, and diaphragms can be prepared using such cords.
Manufacturers of rubber reinforced articles have long realized the importance of the interfacial adhesion of reinforcement of its rubber environment. Specialized coatings such are resorcinol/formaldehyde latex adhesives for polymeric cords and brass plating for steel cords are typically applied to fiber and wire reinforcements to enable them to function effectively for tire use. In addition, the compounds used to coat these reinforcements are usually specially formulated to develop adhesion. For example, many tire manufacturers use various cobalt salts as bonding promoters in their steel cord wire coats. The bonding promoters are added through compounding. To achieve a maximum bonding strength, excessive amounts of cobalt salt are added to the wire coat. Since only a very small portion of the cobalt salt was engaged in the rubber-metal interfacial bonding reaction, most of the cobalt salts remained in the compound as excess cobalt without any contribution to the bonding. Cobalt is expensive and may even cause aging problems of the rubber when used in excess.
It continuously remains desirable to improve adhesion of reinforcement cords to rubber while simultaneously improving the properties of the coat compounds and reducing their cost.